A conventional lighting fixture such as for use in a table lamp, floor lamp or mini lamp may require a heavy supporting base for mounting a support post on the supporting base to secure the lamp and shade on the support post, thereby causing handling inconvenience and increasing production cost.
Since the supporting base and the other mounting devices of the conventional lighting fixture are generally made as fixed type, not detachable knock-down device, it is therefore not suitable for providing a do-it-yourself (D-I-Y) product for satisfying the requirement of certain people.
The present inventor has found this phenomena and invented a mounting block for detachably mounting the elements of a lighting fixture in a convenient way and for diversified design choices, especially suitable for "do-it-yourself" lamp products.